


独占欲

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	独占欲

斯内普端坐着批着学生刚交的魔药作业，眉头蹙得死紧。好容易把罗纳德·韦斯莱的批完放在左手一侧，那里只堆起了小小一摞；下一本的封面上赫然写着“纳威·隆巴顿”。他叹息一声，把羽毛笔放下空出手来揉了揉眉心，注意到钟上的时间已经过九点了。他便扭头对办公室里另一个人说道：“不早了，你回宿舍去吧。”

那另一个人就是德拉科·马尔福，他的得意门生、教子兼恋人。金发男孩撅着嘴，双手抱臂地仰坐在椅子上，两条长腿笔直地伸出袍子：他显然在闹别扭。斯内普觉得头更痛了，这个骄横的男孩一天有一百个使性子的理由，让他这个连青春期的记忆都模模糊糊的老男人无所适从。

“我说过今天没时间陪你，你看看你的作业，”他从批好的那摞本子里抽出德拉科的，“连你都分不清活地狱汤剂在变成什么颜色时加第二道草药……”他本想好声好气哄哄自己的男孩，可话说出口就不自觉地成了数落。果然，德拉科听了“噌”地站了起来，蓝色的眼睛要喷出火来。

“你的意思是怪我？”

“没有……别胡闹，德拉科。”

斯内普根本没想过他还会爱上一个人。他以为他爱人的能力早在十六年前就失去了——随着莉莉的死永远埋没在冥想盆的过去里。他更没想到爱上的是这样一个男孩，幼稚、肤浅、势利、无理取闹。如果说莉莉是他心目中一切的美好，那德拉科应该是和她完全相反的存在。当然，他似乎从来都格外偏爱他，但那只是他一丝斯莱特林的自私和恶劣在作祟：偏心自己学院的学生，顺便让格兰芬多吃瘪。

但你说他讨厌德拉科，那也不是。首先德拉科是魔药成绩最好的学生；他也是自己朋友的儿子、自己的教子；最重要的，男孩永远斜视别人的眼睛，唯独看着他时闪烁着不加掩饰的崇拜。即便是斯内普这样不苟言笑的人，面对这样的眼神也不会无动于衷的。

一起度过了霍格沃兹的六年，其中穿插着那个伏地魔的任务，他看到了男孩越来越多的另一面。他的软弱和坚强、疯狂和固执，还有被深深隐藏起来的善。他比斯内普知道的一切人都来得复杂，却又出奇的好懂——他是个巨大的矛盾集合体。

他只是被斯内普救下一回，就轻易敞开了心扉。他胸口才止血的伤口还狰狞地盘亘着，染红的衬衫卷成一团被丢在魔药办公室的地上。男孩红着眼眶，将他的内心整个剖出来给他看，也不考虑别人是否承受得住。再然后他甚至敞开了腿——他颤抖着坐上斯内普被黑袍覆盖的大腿，颤抖地去触碰他的嘴唇。在被进入时他仰着头无声地尖叫，眼泪不住地溢出眼眶，仿佛要将所有的悲哀排尽。

“你别不说话！”德拉科被对方的沉默激怒了，他一下子红了眼角，一步作两部地走过去揪住男人的领子，这个动作让他踮起了脚：“你……你冷落了我一个星期！”

有吗？斯内普迷茫地想。他这个星期在做的事和以往每个星期都大抵相同，可能只是稍稍提高了魔药课的难度系数——这导致更多的备课和批改作业。他好像明白了。

“你在气我没陪你吗？”斯内普为自己终于理解了青少年一次而欢欣鼓舞，尽管对方看他的眼神像看个怪物。

“你——现在才发现？”德拉科咬牙切齿地问，“不可理喻！你的脑子是什么做的？”

神经组织、肌肉组织和结缔组织，他在心里回答道，并补充了一句和你的一样。博学的魔药学教授不知道为什么不管他懂不懂德拉科都会生气，他又一次陷入了沉思。男孩已经被再三的不理睬气得跳脚，他最后狠狠瞪了斯内普一眼，怒气冲冲地夺门而出，摔上门的声音震得教授耳朵嗡嗡作响。

不可理喻——不可理喻！德拉科边跑边在心里怒吼，浓重的委屈快要把他整个人淹没。他怎么会喜欢这样一个木头一样的人？他是傻子吗？

——不，他不傻。他的脚步渐渐慢下来，最后停在了休息室门口。斯内普绝对是他见过最精明的人，他骗过了黑魔王，骗过了所有人，他当初精湛的演技使多数人至今也不相信他的付出。他不可能不懂；懂装不懂的原因，除了根本没把这段感情当回事，他想不出其他的。

他就是个投怀送抱的蠢男孩。他明明知道斯内普爱的是谁——他从冥想盆中窥探过那段记忆，里面的感情浓炽到让他不敢相信来自他那冷酷的教父。他嫉妒得发疯，也无力得可怕。他只能恬不知耻地一次次爬上他的床，用身体取悦他，短暂地拥有他——他就是个笑话——

“德拉科！”

被叫到的男孩身子震了震，克制住自己立马扑过去缩进男人怀里的冲动，倔强地站在原地没动。一阵风靠近了他——斯内普的脚步总是悄无声息的，只能感觉到那身巨大的黑袍带动的空气。他的教授像在六年级那次一样将他按倒在墙上，天知道这个动作让他有多浮想联翩；不同的是对方的表情很苦恼，出现在他木头一样的脸上总显得很滑稽。

“别发脾气，亲——亲爱的，”他硬着头皮说出德拉科平时总想让他说的昵称，觉得自己一张老脸都开始发烫，“我从明天起可以每天抽时间陪你，比如……晚饭后。你可以溜到我的办公室来，我保证我在那。”

“……不用关我紧闭吗，教授？”德拉科压抑着语气里的笑意，嘴角却控制不住地翘起了，“你在怂恿我夜游。”

“我是院长，有权利决定你有没有违反校规。只要你不被其他人发现……”

“西弗勒斯！”

话音未落，他身后就响起麦格的声音。格兰芬多院长的脚步声噔噔噔地靠近，考虑到已经过了宵禁，德拉科当机立断地钻进了斯内普的袍子。

“你在斯莱特林的宿舍门口干什么？有违反校规的学生吗？”

“显而易见，没有。”斯内普僵硬地转过身，配合袍子里的男孩小心翼翼地挪动脚步。“我刚刚检查完我院的就寝情况。”

“是这样。事实上，我有事要和你说说，”麦格说，似乎有长谈的架势。斯内普的眼角抽了一下。

“你讲。”

“哈利近期还想为你准备一场记者招待会……”

德拉科微屈着膝盖贴在斯内普怀里，清晰地感受到对方僵硬的身体——这个发现反而减轻了他的紧张感。反正斯内普的袍子足够宽大，相信他蹲下来也没事，半曲着腿实在累人。他蹲了下来。

哦，糟糕。他的脸正对着那个他想念了一个星期的部位，尽管隔了几层厚布料。他突然冒出了个恶劣的念头。

“我重申波特没必要做这些，我不在乎别人的看法——呃，”

“怎么了，西弗勒斯？”

“没什么。告诉他我不会去面对那些该死的记者。”他的声音有点咬牙切齿和不易察觉的隐忍。他感到自己的裤子被扒了下来，一个湿润灵活的东西贴着他的下体滑动，而他立刻就硬了。德拉科总能轻易做到这点。

“哈利是一番好心，而且你不想在学生中也没有威信，对吗？”

“操——你说得对。”

麦格惊愕地瞪大眼睛，不相信刚刚什么词语蹦出了斯内普的嘴巴。斯莱特林院长窘迫地勾了勾嘴角，想说点什么搪塞过去，可实在力不从心。德拉科用嘴整个包裹住了他的顶端，舌头卷着柱体吮吸，他很好地藏起了自己的牙齿，唇舌湿热的触感几乎要了可怜的教授的命。斯内普夹了夹膝盖，意图让德拉科适可而止。

感觉到头被夹了一下，德拉科颇有微词，不轻不重地咬了一口。他感到嘴里的阴茎一阵抽搐，得意地微笑起来，继续殷勤地伺候着。他知道自己口活很不错，尤其对于这个老处男来说——简直是卖弄什么一般，他技巧性地向下一寸寸吃下去，吞不下的地方用手指温柔地抚摸。完全兴奋的阴茎顶端不断渗出前液，被他一滴不漏地咽下肚去，他一点都不讨厌斯内普的味道。感到自己适应地差不多了，他长大嘴巴，努力撑开喉咙，让整根阴茎被包裹在他口腔里。喉咙被抵住的感觉不大好，让他想干呕，咽喉不断收缩着；唾液腺也因为刺激不停分泌唾液，从他合不拢的嘴角溢出来。他调整一下脑袋的位置，试探着前后摆动头部。

“……那好吧，明天我让你和波特当面谈谈。”麦格终于有要结束的意思，临走时，她担忧地看着她的朋友：“我想你需要去去校医室，你脸色很不好。”

“也许我会去。”他一字一顿地说。

麦格的身影一消失在拐角，斯内普就抽出魔杖施了一个幻身咒，再一把掀开袍子，露出里面捣乱的男孩。德拉科无辜地眨了眨眼，仰头看着他——嘴里还含着他的阴茎。

“你最好解释一下。”他阴沉地说。

“唔唔——”表示了自己无法说话的情况后，德拉科不但没停止，反而加快了摆动的速度，舌头拍打着每一处褶皱，将任何能吃下的东西舔进嘴里。斯内普想推开他，却只是扶住了那颗努力着的金色脑袋——谁能拒绝这个？

他的阴茎又跳动了几下，高潮呼之欲出。他打算在射精前退出来，可男孩固执地含住它不肯松口；最后的结果就是，他在男孩口里射了一会儿才得以拿出来，将剩下的全部射在了男孩透着情欲的脸上。现在他整张脸都挂着白白的液体了，嘴里也是。没有比这个画面更糟的了。

“不带我去办公室坐坐吗，教授？”德拉科刻意伸出舌头将脸上的部分液体卷进去，神情却单纯得很，斯内普毫不怀疑这世上没有第二个人能像他这样把色情和纯情结合得这么好。他抽出魔杖，将男孩拎起来搂在怀里。

“当然——幻影移行。”

“霍格沃兹能幻影移行？”被放倒在桌面上后，德拉科还有些惊魂未定。他的教授撑在他上方，深黑的眸子盯得他忍不住咽了咽口水。

“我碰巧是校长。”斯内普说，抬高他的腿，“现在我要教训一下不守规矩的学生。”


End file.
